


Perks of residing in a cold castle

by killing_kurare



Series: Craving Roses: Sansa/Margaery collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Margaery visits Winterfell for the first time.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Craving Roses: Sansa/Margaery collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102931
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Perks of residing in a cold castle

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "any, any, cold" (comment-fic on LiveJournal)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1153972.html?thread=116510900#t116510900

"It's cold here," Margaery states and pulls her hood up.

"Well, what did you expect Winterfell to be?" Sansa asks and chuckles softly.

After a moment Margaery's frown turns into a grin. "At least here we won't need an excuse to warm each other under the furs."

"Oh, hush! You're impossible," Sansa chides blushing (though she can't deny that the exact same thought crossed her mind).


End file.
